Kingdom Hearts: A New Begining
by locomoco
Summary: Sora starts a new journey with a mysterious kid known as jake and at the same time is Having a good love life with Kairi but what lurks in the shadow? M for later lemon
1. New beggining

Locomoco: Hey what's up people (if any of you remember me) sorry for being gone. I just got a bit pissed that my stories where erased well I'll start fresh but on a different game Kingdom hearts. Well enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------

Sora: Age 15

Riku: Age 16

Kairi: Age 15

...Promises, friends... These are the things that went through Sora's mind as he slept in that pod (KH: chain of memories) It had been a year since Sora traveled through castle oblivion to encounter all his memories and was finally beginning to wake up.

Sora: Ohh... huh! (Comes out of pod)

Goofy: hey there sleepy head!

Sora: Huh? Where are we?

Donald: In some type of castle.

: So you've awakened Keyblade master.

Sora: Huh who said that (draws keyblade)

: Relax I've been waiting for you to awake for a long time... (Appears)

Sora: Who are you?

Donald: Yeah! and what do you want with Sora!

: You'll be needed again... (Disappears)

Sora: "I'll be needed again" what does that mean?

Jiminy cricket: Let's check more into this.

(Outside castle oblivion)

Axel: I think it's time Sora woke up (grins)

: No! you can't see Sora!

Axel: and who are you?

: I'm the wielder of two keys (removes hood)

Axel: ah the dual wielder. What a surprise to see you here tell me what is your name kid

: Jake... (Draws oathkeeper and oblivion)

Axel: A fight huh well I haven't fought in a while go easy on me (grins)

(Axel sprouts flames that surround him and Jake)

Axel: hope you know what you doing kid...

(Battle start)

Axel disappears into the flames...

Jake: show yourself!

Axel: party pooper you're no fun (blows a huge wave of fire at Jake.

Jake: (screams and gets smashed into a wall)

Axel: your down already come on...

Jake: who said I was down (uses warp)

Axel: don't think you'll catch me with that (sprouts more flames)

Jake: (reappears in the flames) dang you!

Jake jumps in the sky. Axel goes up too and they both trade tons of blows. Jake lands hard on the ground

Jake: I won't (flinches) go... down...

Axel: I think that's enough (disappears)

Jake: Come back! I not through with you! (Collapses)

(Outside the castle)

Sora: Hey this is where we saw Pluto then there was a big blank.

Goofy: there he is and he's got a letter!

Donald: lets get him!

(30 mins later)

Sora: well THAT was easy

Donald : keep your comments to yourself

Goofy: hey guys look at this here letter.

Dear, Sora and co

Riku and I have made it safely out of the door to darkness. Riku

really wants to speak to you can you get to tranverse town by tomorrow wait in the hotel

Signed KM

Sora: by tomorrow where are we gonna get a ship? ours was trashed

All: (slump together)

---------------------------------------------

Locomoco: So what do you think so far and be on the look out for chapter 2: Onward to Tranverse town!


	2. Onward to Tranverse town!

Locomoco: Hey peoples what's good did you like the last chapter? well there's more on the way starting with this one: Chapter 2: Onward to tranverse town. Hope you like it!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Sora, Donald, and Goofy searched the whole day and couldn't find a spec of dust let alone a single gummi block.

Donald: Well... what are we gonna do

Goofy: uhh find a ship

Donald: how? We couldn't even find a gummi block!

Sora: let's search... Hey! Wait a minute that ship! it wasn't there before!

Donald: something strange is going on!

(On top of the castle)

: Heh I knew he wouldn't trust it but if he wants to leave here he'll take the ship.

(Down on the plains)

Goofy: well there's nothing else so let's just take it

Sora: fine but be on the lookout for anything strange

Donald: yeah

Sora Donald and goofy get in the ship and ride for at least 8 hours playing card games or just sitting around when they finally made it.

(Cue Tranverse town theme)

Sora: finally... we're here I thought Donald 's snoring would drive me crazy

Donald: I wasn't snoring!

Goofy: hey guys check it out Tranverse town sure has changed since we last came

Sora: yeah they even have a new train station.

(Cid walks up)

Cid: Well if it ain't Sora!

Sora: Cid what's up how you been?

Cid: not so good the heartless have returned

Sora and co: WHAT!

Cid: yep I got this here bruise helping Leon in a battle against some huge white creature (shows arm)

Sora: Where is he?

Cid: In the hotel but he's in bad shape.

Sora: I'll go see him... guys come on

Donald: you go we'll see if we can find any traces of the king.

Sora: Alright we'll meet up in the second district in an hour.

Goofy: deal

(9:15 hotel)

Leon: ouch! oww!

Yuffie: Stay still Leon so I can rub the alcohol on your back

Leon: Sorry...

(Door opens)

Sora: Leon!

Leon & Yuffie: Sora!

Leon: what are you oww! doing here

Sora: checking on you Cid told me everything

Yuffie: well now that you know it's true, there's this creature attacking tranverse town. We try our best to stop it but fail in the end

Leon: Yeah we need you help (puts shirt on) hope you can still fight

Sora: Heh don't worry about me (grins)

(Aerith & Cloud walk in)

Aerith: So Cid was telling the truth... hey Sora

Cloud: Long time no see Sora...

Sora: hey... but Cloud what are you doing here.

Cloud: My world was destroyed by the heartless and now I live here with Aerith

Sora: as a couple?

Cloud: Well... (Blushes)

Aerith: yes as a couple (blushes)

Sora: Well you don't have to tell me anything I can see you both blushing.

(3rd district)

Goofy: um Donald...

Donald: For the last time we're not eating yet!

Goofy: no it's not that it's THAT (points at big white creature)

Donald: Huh! Quack! Quack! Quack!

(Inside hotel)

Sora: so Aerith how long have you...

(Ground rumbles)

Leon: Oh no it's here!

Cloud: Come on Sora lets go (draws sword)

Sora: right (draws Keyblade)

(outside)

The creature (lightside) is about to step on Donald and Goofy

Goofy: well it was nice knowing you pal!

Sora: Donald! Goofy! no!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Locomoco: Wow they just got to tranverse town and troubles started but will Donald and Goofy die? Well I'd read chapter 3: Enter Lightside to find out!


	3. Enter lightside

Locomoco: Hey what's good people did you miss me? hope so cuz here's a fresh chapter. What will happen will Donald and Goofy get squished..? Don't ask me! I'm not giving the story away now READ!

Sora: Donald! Goofy! NO!

(Jake appears and slashes the creature with the oblivion)

Sora: huh? he wields a Keyblade too!

Cloud: Sora! Let's help him!

(Battle start)

Jake lands on the roof of a nearby house as Cloud flies up and starts slashing the creature in many places. Donald and Goofy get up and start attacking it as well. The creature swings its arms and knocks Cloud straight through a window.

Aerith: Cloud! (Runs to him)

Cloud: (bleeding) AH! My back!

Aerith: your deeply cut!

Sora: Cloud! (Stares angrily at creature) that's it I'm tired of you hurting people!

Sora runs up to the creature and jumps in the air then throws the keyblade at the cross on it's head (Strike raid) The creature roars the disappears.

(Destiny islands)

Why did you have to leave me? When I love you? Kairi stared into the night sky she had only one person on her mind: Sora. She couldn't wait anymore she had to see Sora.

Kairi: Tomorrow I'll try to find a way to get to you where ever you are...

: Miss Sora that bad? and you two haven't even tried the paopu fruit yet...

Kairi: who are you?

: Come on don't tell me you don't recognize my voice

Kairi: R-Riku?

Riku: bingo! (Removes hood)

Kairi: were have you been all this time?

Riku: oh here and there anyway you wanna see Sora right?

Kairi: more that anything

Riku: Tomorrow meet me in this same spot you'll get your wish granted.

Kairi: thanks a lot Riku...

Riku: no problem.

(Tranverse Town hotel 10:15)

Yuffie: you okay in this room Sora?

Sora: Yeah thanks... um how's Cloud?

Yuffie: aerith is taking care of him as we speak anyway if you need them Donald and Goofy are in the two rooms across the hall... well good night.

Sora: Good night (yuffie leaves)

(1 hour later...)

: Look at him... it's pathetic I should be the keyblade master but I'll get it soon even if I have to rip it out of your hands your going to pay for what you did in hollow bastion Sora...

(Mysterious castle)

: Shall I send Marluxia to rattle Sora's cage sir?

?#2: Do it... the order is given... I need him to reclaim my body from the darkness...

(In the morning)

Sora: (yawns) man what a good rest... huh what's this?

(Picks up letter with package)

Dear sora

Sorry I couldn't speak to you in person but I have some important matters to attend to. Your probably wondering what the package is well it's a suit. This suit will allow you to... well I think it's best if you find out on your own

KM

Sora: wow a suit! I'll try it on (puts on KH2 suit)

(Downstairs)

Donald: thanks alot for the breakfast yuffie

Goofy: yeah thanks

Yuffie: no problem guys

(Sora appears)

Sora: so guys what do you think

Goofy: wow! Sora where did you get the new duds?

Donald: yeah

Sora: King Mickey sent em

Yuffie: Wow I give it an A

Riku: (appears) Yeah Kairi's gonna flip when she sees you

Sora: Riku!

Riku: Guys if you don't mind I wanna talk to Sora alone please.

Donald,Goofy,Yuffie: sure (leave)

Sora: Riku what happened I have so many questions...

Riku: don't worry the least I can do is answer them for what I did in Hollow Bastion.

Sora: anyway what was it that you said about Kairi?

Riku: that she'll flip but flip even more when you here this: she's here in tranverse town

Sora: Where!

Riku: Calm down let's get through the questions first (grins)

Sora: Alright what happened to you after the door to Darkness closed?

Riku: well I fought TONS of heartless until I collapsed then I woke up and some strange voice showed me the way to this weird castle where I went through my memories

Sora: (has a quick flashback of castle oblivion) uhh...

Riku: Hey you okay?

Sora: yeah just dozed off a bit

Riku: Anyway I want you to be careful Sora

Sora: why? What's wrong?

Riku: well during my stay at that castle the Darkness escaped from my heart... just be careful...

Sora: sure I'll be careful after all I am the Keyblade master (grins)

Riku: heh... you haven't changed a bit Sora

Sora: heh I know so where's Kairi

Riku: In the first district you should go meet her...alone

-

Locomoco: hey I hope you liked it but the next chap is going to be great the reunion be there.


	4. Together again

Locomoco: Hey what's up ladies and germs ready for chap 4? I sure hope so because there's gonna be a beautiful reunion in this chapter.

Sora: Walked to the first district with only Kairi on his mind. It had been a year since he got to stare into those beautiful eyes of hers and hear the giggle that would please Sora's ears. He wondered were they still friends or more? As he was walking he almost stepped on a Moogle. Guess he was in another world

Kairi had also experience the same. Missing Sora like crazy sitting on the dock where they used to sit remembering all the happy times. She missed having Sora around. So she could wake him up on the beach when he dozed off from work and stare into those chestnut colored eyes. Ah the beach she remembered that beautiful sunset they shared but now she didn't have to wait another year for it.

Kairi: Sora where are you?

She looked in to the crowd of people going on the train that Cid had built (with the Moogles help of course) She saw him and run to him.

Kairi: Sora! (Embraces Sora with an affectionate hug)

Sora: Kairi! (Does the same)

Kairi: Oh Sora... you don't know how much I missed you...

Sora stared into those loving eyes

Sora: me too... Kairi (Takes Kairi's hand and places lucky charm)

Kairi: Oh Sora... I love you

Sora: I love you too Kairi...

Kairi slowly made her way to his lips and planted a kiss. Not just any type of kiss... This kiss lasted for hours. Hours of pure pleasure for both of them while at the same time fighting for dominance this continued until people started to stare.

Sora: heh heh

Kairi: heh

(On the roof of the accessory shop)

Marluxia: Oh how sweet too bad your going to DIE! (Disappears)

(Down on the streets)

Sora: Hey Kairi you hungry? Want to go eat somewhere? I'll pay

Kairi: Thanks you a sweet heart Sora (plants a quick kiss on the lips)

Sora: sure anything for you

(Start to walk)

Kairi: So Sora where'd you get the new clothes? you look so cute. (Giggles)

Sora: Thanks the king sent them to me.

Marluxia: (Appears) Well it looks like our little Keyblade master has got a girl friend.

Sora: (has a quick flash back of when he fought Marluxia) uhh... be quiet! and who are you!

Marluxia: (gasp) come on Sora don't you remember me? (Grins)

Sora: No! So get outta my way and leave me alone (draws Keyblade)

(Nearby people start to watch)

Marluxia: So it's a fight you want? fine just don't die quickly I still need to torture you (grins)

Sora: trust me I won't! but I can't say the same for you!

Kairi: be careful Sora

(Battle start)

Marluxia quickly dashes towards Sora with his scythe but misses

Sora: (moves out of the way) is that all you got!

Marluxia: I wasn't aiming for you

Kairi: AHH! My arm!

There kairi sat with tears in her eyes grabbing her arm

Sora: Kairi! (Gets angry) your gonna pay!

Sora runs towards Marluxia and does a 10 hit combo (Ars Ancarnum)

Sora: I'm not done yet! (Casts 5 Firaga balls)

Marluxia: (breathes for air and gets down on one knee) I think that was a good warm up (disappears)

Sora: (breathes deeply) Kairi! are you okay?

Kairi: yeah oww! My elbow

Sora: Don't move it Kairi I'll get you to the hotel

Donald & Goofy: Sora!

Sora: guys help me get Kairi to the hotel.

Goofy: sure

Locomoco: Dumb Marluxia (tries to kill him) anyways hope you like it and be on the look out for Chapter 5: Sephiroth! and Keymatch sorry if chap was a bit short R&R please!


	5. Sephiroth! and Keymatch

Locomoco: Wow... Sora must feel kinda bad right now but lets see if it changes. I'd like to say thanks to Goofy2643 (I think) because he's the only one who's reviewed my stories. THANKS GOOFY!

-----------------------------------------------

Sora couldn't believe this was happening. He had found Kairi and then she gets hurt. He swore he wouldn't let anything harm her again.

(Hotel room 2 hours later)

Sora: Kairi how do you feel?

Kairi: better now that you're with me

Sora slowly planted a kiss on Kairi. She just giggled and generously returned the favor by pulling him in and kissing him as well then she started to feel around under his shirt was Sora was doing the same. They slowly caressed each other while kissing. Sora slowly starts to remove Kairi's tank top. Kairi lets out a little moan...

(Donald & Goofy barged in)

(Kairi and Sora let go of each other)

Goofy: So uh how you feelin Kairi?

Kairi: better I don't have the pain anymore

Donald: well that's good to hear

(After 2 hours of talk)

Sora: well I think it's time we went to sleep.

Kairi: yeah it's getting late

Donald: So see you tomorrow Sora

Goofy: yeah g'night (closes door)

Sora: Hey Kairi sorry they just barged in like...

Kairi: Don't worry we'll get another chance

Sora: Alright see you in the morning (kisses)

Kairi: Alright

(Mysterious castle)

Zexion: Ansem shall I send the Dusk?

Ansem: Yes go ahead. This time you'll pay Sora!

Sephiroth: Calm down you have me on your side...

Ansem: Oh yes go and destroy them

Sephiroth: Finally I'll finish what me and Cloud started. (Final fantasy VII)

(In the morning)

Yuffie: More Pancakes Goofy?

Goofy: Lay them on me

Yuffie: And what about you Riku?

Riku: No thanks I'm full... So Kairi how is it going between you and Sora.

Kairi: Great we're really close

Leon: Sora sure is sleeping alot...

Donald: I know... sure hope he's okay.

Jake: (appears) Where's Sora

Goofy: Who are you?

Donald: He's that guy that saved our lives remember?

Goofy: Oh yeah thanks for-

Jake: No problem... tell Sora to see me outside alone (uses Warp)

Cloud: ... Wonder what he wants with Sora?

Aerith: Me too.

Sora: (Comes down the stairs) Good morning guys (Kisses Kairi and greets her as well)

Leon: Sora that kid with the two Keyblades wants to speak with you...

Sora: Really? Wonder what he wants (leaves)

(Outside)

Jake: So... you came... now bust out your Keyblade (Draws Oathkeeper and Oblivion)

Sora: you want to fight me?

Jake: yes now go! (Casts double Thunder)

Sora: Whoa! (Dodges) fine (Draws Keyblade)

(Battle start)

Sora runs towards Jake and tries a slash but Jake blocks with one Keyblade and casts Gravity with the other

Sora: (Loses some energy) Fine I'll play smart too

Sora runs and jumps in the air then casts Thunder but it hits the Keyblade then he throws it which hits Jake at the legs paralyzing him

Sora: How you like that (grins)

Jake: to cocky (uses Warp)

Sora: huh? (Looks around)

Jake: (appears behind Sora) take this! Blizzard!

Sora is frozen

Jake: Heh I can't believe you're the Keyblade master.

Sora: (breaks out with Fire) I'm not down yet! (Uses Ars Arcanum)

Jake: (takes 10 hits)

Sora: Now take this! (Casts Firaga)

Jake is blown off and smashes into a nearby wall.

Jake: I think this is enough...

Sora: Alright I want to know who are you and why did you want to challenge me?

(Everybody comes outside)

Kairi: Sora you okay?

Riku: Yeah we saw you fighting and...

Sora: Don't worry it was just a little sparring (grins)

Leon: So who is this kid

Cid (appears out of his shop) well if your guess is as good as mine I say he's in cahoots with the Heartless

Aerith: What brought you here Cid?

Cid: well I can't even stand still with all this racket.

Goofy: Oh that was Sora fighting-

Sora: We can talk later right now I want to know who this kid is...

Jake: No... I'm no Heartless but my destiny is intertwined with Sora's

-------------------------------------------------

Locomoco: Wow finally the secrets to this kid are going to be revealed but what in the world does Sephiroth want with Cloud? Well find out some of the answers on the next chap.


	6. First Keyhole

Locomoco: Hey I'm and with a fresh new chappie hope you like it

-------------------------------------------------

Jake: No... I'm no Heartless but my destiny is intertwined with Sora's

Sora: What do you mean?

Jake: Well to put it in simplest terms we have to do our jobs together... did you see that thing we fought? That's the lightside I have to destroy it.

Sora: So you have to go around the worlds with me looking for it?

Jake: Yes because it produces Dusk, which can reopen the Keyholes, you seal.

Sora: Wow that's not good... Well lets get going

Jake: First we have to seal this worlds Keyhole with all the dusk in it.

Sora: No problem! The last time I sealed it it was in the second district.

Jake: Let's go there. (Starts to walk)

Sora: (Does the same) Donald Goofy you guys coming?

Donald: Nah Goofy and me are going to protect the first and third district

Sora: Fine (Leaves with Jake)

(Second district)

Sora: Wow it's crawling with Heartless!

Jake: Yeah but be on the lookout for Dusk

Man: (running around) Help me! Help me!

Sora: That's our cue! (Jumps down) don't worry I'll save you! (Casts blizzard on Shadow)

Man: (trying to catch breath) Thanks and there are more people in the well help them too! (Runs off)

Jake: Let's go (jumps down well)

Sora: (jumps as well)

The scene that Sora saw terrified him. TONS of Dusk and Heartless fighting over a young girls Heart.

Jake: We've got to stop this...

(Battle start)

Jake: (Charges Keyblade) Blade beam!

Jake slams both Keyblades on to the ground and an energy projectile takes out 10 Heartless at once.

Sora: Save some for me (does strike raid)

Another 10 gone but no luck it seemed for each 10 gone 10,000 would take its place

Sora: We can't keep going like this we'll run out of energy soon...

Jake: I got an idea... Hah! (Clears a whole line of Heatless) Sora! Run through and seal the keyhole!

Sora: Gotcha!

Sora ran right through swinging his Keyblade at random Heartless who would try to jump on him.

Sora: (Seals Keyhole) Now we need to protect it from the Dusk.

(5 dusk appear)

Jake: The lightside mustn't be far off... Sora you protect the Keyhole I'll go find it.

Sora: sure

"I just hope I have enough energy" thought Sora as he got in a stance.

(Outside well)

Jake: (looks around) Where could it be?...

Out of nowhere the lightside emerges

Jake: I've been waiting for this a long time (gets in a stance)

Jake runs towards creature but it seems to be floating away from him

Spehiroth: (Appears) Stop wasting you time kid you'll never catch it...

Jake: Who are you?

Sephiroth: ...

Jake: It's getting away move!

Sephiroth: ... (slashes Jake) we'll give you this Keyhole but the next is ours (Disappears in the sky with the Lightside)

-----------------------------------------------

Locomoco: Wow... that slash must'of hurt. Well be here for Chap 7: Old foe and Sora and Kairi's night out.


	7. Old foe and a Date

Locomoco: Hey people sorry for the long wait but it was worth it. Hope you like the chappie and please read and review!

-----------------------------------------------

Jake: uhh...

Sora: (Emerges from well) I... (Breathes) did it (Collapses)

Jake: (puts his thumb up and then collapses)

(2 Hours later)

Kairi: Sora! Sora! are you okay! Open your eyes!

Sora: uhh... huh? (Sits up) where am I?

Kairi: In the hotel how do you feel?

Sora: Fine I-

Donald: you had us worried sick!

Goofy: Yeah you gave us quite a scare.

Sora: Sorry about that

Kairi: Guys if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Sora alone.

Donald: Well uh okay (puzzled look)

(Donald & Goofy leave)

Kairi: Oh Sora (leans on him) always getting yourself in trouble (Smiles)

Sora: Heh... Kairi (Leans in and hugs her then plants a kiss)

Kairi continued, slowly pushing him down gently to the bed. She ran her hand through his messy hair. Then Sora quickly turned her around now he was on top massaging her sides. Finally they both let go for a breath of air.

Kairi: Sora... (Blushes)

Sora: Kairi... I want to go out with you... then we can watch that sunset together... what do you say?

Kairi: Of course and maybe more than just a sunset (Giggles and blushes)

Sora: Yea- (Ground rumbles) what was that? (Looks out window)

(Outside)

Sephiroth: Thought you could beat me huh? Never I am IMMORTAL! (Slashes Cloud)

Cloud: Guess I have to cut you up pretty bad then! (Flies towards him)

Sephiroth: (gets in a stance) Hmph! Prepare yourself!

Sephiroth slashes Cloud like crazy. (100 slashes per second) Cloud falls out of the sky.

Aerith: Cloud! (Runs and comforts)

Sephiroth: Heh heh Cloud... I think it's fair to say good bye to every world once I use Meteor again.

Cloud: Ugh!...n-no! (Collapses)

Sephiroth: The world's will bow down to my power (Does an evil guy laugh then disappears)

(Sora and Kairi come running with every one else)

Sora: What happened? What's meteor?

Aerith: I think it's best if you come to the hotel...

(Hotel)

(Aerith explains everything)

Sora: Wow who would have thought...

Leon: So Sephiroth tried to destroy your world 5 years ago

Cloud: Yes but now he knows there are other worlds so if he uses Meteor all will be destroyed

Yuffie: Yeah...

Cid: uhuh

Leon: what do you mean do you know something about this?

Yuffie: We traveled with him and Aerith

Cid: We just never told you because we wanted a fresh new life.

Cloud: That's why I've decided to go with you on your quest. To find Sephiroth... I'll never forgive him for what he did... (Looks at Aerith)

Sora: Sure but what happened?

Cloud: That's none of you business... give me 2 days to prepare. (Walks away)

Goofy: Sure! We still need to stock up on items anyway

Donald: but we'll need a bigger ship...

Cid: Leave that to me (Brushes toothpick)

(The next day 4:00 hotel room)

Sora: (Runs around frantically) Oh man where is it!

Goofy: Uhh... what are you looking for Sora

Sora: My other shoe! Have you seen it?

Donald: sigh Graviga! (Reveals shoe under lifted bed) here

Sora: Thanks! See you (runs out)

Donald: His date with Kairi

(Outside hotel)

Sora: Sorry for making you... wow

Kairi had the same outfit as Yuna from FFX2 and had her hand on her hips.

Kairi: (Giggles) do you like it?

Sora: Yeah you look great so where do you want to go?

Kairi: Anywhere as long as you're with me. (Blushes)

Sora: Alright lets go to the fanciest restaurant in town! (Starts to walk with Kairi)

Sora puts his arm around Kairi's waist and draws her close; Kairi lays her head on him

Kairi: Sora... I love you

Sora: Me too Kairi

(15 mins later)

Sora: We're here the Gold plate! (They enter)

Kairi: Wow it's so pretty

: (Walks up) Hello and welcome to Gold plate I am Jack your waiter

Sora: We'd like a private room please

Jake: right this way (Walks to a door) hope you enjoy

(Sora and Kairi sit down)

Jake: Now what can I get you

Kairi: Umm I would like some of your tasty noodles

Jack: and you missier (Italian accent)

Sora: I'd like the same and 2 sodas please.

Jack: For dessert I recommend the vanilla Ice cream cake.

Sora: sure make sure it's has a cherry on top.

Jack: Alright it'll be done in 15 mins (Leaves and shuts door)

Kairi: Wow Sora this room is so beautiful...

Sora: Yeah...but not as beautiful as you

Kairi: (smiles and blushes) I can't wait till our special sunset

Sora: Me either it'll be great

Jack: (comes in)

Sora: Wow that was fast

Jack: Yes.. Here's your food (puts down plates) If you need anything push the button under the table (Leaves)

Kairi: Wow what a spread!

Sora: Yeah lets eat.

Sora and Kairi eat up( and play with each other by seeing who could take the cherry out of the others mouth Sora won) then leave. After a walk they take the gummi ship to Destiny islands.

Sora: Guess we're a bit early...

Wakka: (Walks up) Hey were you been man... I hear you're a big shot Keyblade master now!

Sora: (Scratches head) yup!

Wakka: and I see Kairi's got a boyfriend too (Looks at Sora and Kairi holding pinkies)

Kairi: Yeah so how's Selphie?

Wakka: Fine still chasing Tidus though

Kairi: (Giggles) yup that's Selphie!

Sora: Well when you see them say hi for us

Wakka: Sure... well see ya! Don't want to disturb your date ya!

Kairi: Alright see you (Leaves with Sora)

Sora: Heh that Selphie still doesn't leave Tidus alone

Kairi: They do make a cute couple wonder why Tidus doesn't like her?

Sora: Heh I think it's something else (sits down with Kairi)

Kairi: Wow look at it Sora!

The sunset was very beautiful and yellow that made the sea look like it was just gold. Sora layed his hand on Kairi's

Sora: Kairi will you be my girl?

Kairi: Well after all we've been through don't you think I was?

Sora: (smiles) I know but I want to make sure.

Kairi: (giggles) Okay Sora... yes I want to be your girl but on 2 conditions. You should never lie to me and you should always care and protect me.

Sora: sure of course (Serious face)

Kairi stood up and signaled Sora to come with her. Sora knew where this was going

---------------------------------------------

Locomoco: Wow that's was just... wow any way please read and review. Stay tuned for the next chap "A special night"


	8. A special night

Locomoco: Hey what's up so did you like the last chappie? Hope so. Well this chapter is good so let me stop talking so you can start reading. Please R&R.

------------------------------------------------

Before he knew it they were at Sora's place. They slowly made their way to Sora's room. Kairi sat on Sora's bed.

Kairi: Wow your bed is so soft what did you do to it?

Sora: Nothing really besides sleep in it.

Sora laid with Kairi on the bed staring at the ceiling until Sora pulled Kairi in for a kiss. Kairi continued until they were both fighting for dominance. Kairi slowly started to take Sora's shirt off. Sora took this as a sign and removed Kairi's.

Kairi: Sora... don't leave me again.

Sora: I won't I promise...

Kairi slowly started to feel on Sora's chest as Sora slowly reached for her skirt. A few mins later they were both sitting on the bed naked starring in each others eyes as if looking into the others soul. Sora slowly started to feel on Kairi. She let out a moan, which was permission for Sora to keep going. He lowered his head and spread Kairi's legs gently. He then buried his face in her womanhood. She tried not to close her legs so she wouldn't hurt Sora's head. She let out a moan right before she reached her climax. Sora reached for her pussy and took in some of her love juice. Then he shared and gave her some. She just smiled. Sora thought she looked like an Angel sitting before him. She laid Sora down and slowly started kissing down his chest until she reached his erection she slowly inserted it into her mouth and started to suck up and down trying to make the flavor last. Sora moaned as he had his orgasms. Sora burst and she took in all he had to offer. Sora lay on the bed and signaled Kairi to come over.

Sora: Kairi... are you sure this is what you want?

Kairi: Yes Sora... I've waited a year for this night...

Sora: but I want to make sure... I want to hear it from your lips.

Kairi: Sora I want you to fuck me, make me moan... now

Sora was bit surprised but Kairi's smile reassured him. He kissed her. Her lips were so soft and sweet and her body smelled like a field of flowers. Sora went lower and sucked on her right nipple and massaged her left then changed. This drove Kairi crazy and she started to moan a lot more. Now it was time for the kill. He inserted his erection into her wet pussy. "Ohh..." Kairi moaned as her virginity gave away. Sora stopped.

Sora: Kairi are you okay

Kairi: Sora... go deeper

He followed orders and went deeper; faster it was pure ecstasy for both of them. This continued for what seemed days but where only a few hours.

Kairi: Sora I love you...

Sora: me to Kairi (Kisses Kairi's lips)

She slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep. Sora was exhausted but he was glad he had Sex with the one he loved. Kairi felt the same. Sora looked out to the night sky from his bed. The star was shining the same one which appeared first after that special sunset. He smiled and took what little energy he had left and used it to snuggle with Kairi under the blankets. He hugged her and thought "wow I've come a long way first the keyblade master and now this" He had never been more happy in his life.

(Kingdom hearts theme plays)

---------------------------------------------------

Locomoco: Wow I'm not even gonna say anything just be here for the next chapter...


	9. The next day

Locomoco: I am SOOOOO sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I had a huge writers block crisis and I couldn't get over it till I started playing Kingdom hearts anyway once again I'm sorry and here is the next chappie!

(Morning)

It was a beautiful morning in Destiny islands and the chocobo's were crowing. Sora looked up and saw that beautiful sun. He then laid his eyes on Kairi she looked so peaceful holding on to his arm.

Sora: she looks so cute... (Kisses her forehead)

Kairi just smiled and then sat up

Kairi: Good morning (smiles)

Sora: Morning (smiles) so did you sleep well? (Grins)

Kairi: Of course... Sora last night was incredible

Sora: Yeah it was...

(By the way they're both naked " )

Kairi: So now we're together finally

Sora: yeah...

Kairi: Oh sora (hugs him)

Sora does the same and then they both start to play with each other a bit.

Kairi: You know I would have gotten that cherry out of your mouth on our first date I just let you have it

Sora: really? (Grins)

Kairi: don't try it I'm an expert

Kairi returned the favor and tickled him.

Sora: A- (laughs) all right (laughs) you win

Sora lay back on the bed breathing deeply.

Kairi: Told you (starts to trace little circles with her finger on Sora's chest)

Sora: Yea you got me.

Kairi: So what are we gonna do today?

Sora: I'm spending the day with you I was thinking we could visit the secret place...

Kairi: Alright

(Mysterious castle)

Ansem: Go now...

Sephiroth: Yes...

Ansem: and you Zexion go destroy the king's servants...

Zexion: (bows down) as you wish.

(Destiny islands secret place 1 hour later)

Sora and Kairi were looking at the pictures, which reminded them of their childhood.

Kairi: wow so many memories...

Sora: Yeah... (Kisses Kairi)

(Tranverse town)

Goofy and Donald were walking along the third district.

Goofy: I guess Sora's spending the day with Kairi...

Donald: Yeah we can't go on with out him this is boring (starts to tap his foot)

Zexion: (Appears in front of Donald and Goofy) Oh don't worry I'll end your pathetic lives

Donald: (gets in a stance) who are you!

Goofy: (gets in a stance) and what do you want with us?

Zexion: Heh I'm Zexion sent here by Ansem to kill you both

Donald: Really lets see you try it Thundaga!

Zexion lifted his arm and his hand started glowing purple (His black gloves). The spell changed course and hit Donald instead

Donald: Quack! What was that!

Zexion: Heh unlike Axel I use the power of gravity... Graviga!

Goofy fell to the floor

Goofy: Gawrsh I sure do feel weak

Donald: Goofy! Cur-

Zexion: Stopga! Now to finish this!

Zexion raised both his arms and shut his eyes. He was now glowing purple all over.

Zexion lets see you survive this! Planet bomber!

A huge ball of space smashes Donald and Goofy.

Zexion: Now to take you to Oblivion!

Yuffie: (Jumps down) not today!

Yuffie, Cid and Leon arrive at the scene and challenge Zexion

Yuffie: Stop it (throws Ninja star)

Zexion: (gets hit) ugh!

Cid: Sonic Smash!

Cid drove his spear straight into Zexion he falls bleeding

Zexion: This isn't over (disappears)

Locomoco: Dang what a chapter but don't worry there will be a lot more in the next one and this time I won't take as long to type and post it ".


End file.
